bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh, Ah, Oh
"Oh, Ah, Oh" is a song by BIGBANG, and the second track in the album Remember. Lyrics |-|Hangul= get a move on let's go high way (burn the bridge) it's the BIG BANG baby tell me girl 어디 숨었기에 내 기억 주머니에 내가 너한테 무슨 큰 죄 졌기에 뭐가 그리 질렸기에 날 똑똑히 봐 i got you got you 안 놓친다 everything's about you 너무 사랑해도 죄가 되나 단 한줌의 재가 되가 시끄러운 자명종소리 징그러운 너의 목소리 오늘도 아침부터 네 생각에 깨는 이 고통이 니가 그 놈 때문이건 아님 피치 못할 사정이건 i don't give a f* I need you right now I miss you right now what you waiting for (널 기다리는 나) 아무런 말 없이 (내 손을 잡고) 조금만 더 come on closer 너를 향해 let's go love soldier 오 아 오 ~ 오 아 오 와 우 와~ 가지 말라고 제발 후회할거라고 오 아 오 ~ 오 아 오 와 우 와~ 널 보면 욕이 나와 그래도 좋다고 가 가 가 bye bye bye baby (다신 눈에 띄지마 니네 둘다 go run) 다 다 다 lie lie lie baby (사랑 웃기지마 얼마나 가나 go run) (oh man) 네가 해달란 건 다해줬어 (oh man) 늘 힘들 때면 내가 달래줬어 (oh man) 그런데 넌 떠나 가네 벌써 (baby come back to me) (oh man) 오늘 너의 그 남잘 만났어 (oh man) 그 옆엔 니가 아니였어 (oh man) 끼리끼리 아주 잘 만났어 (baby come back to me) what you waiting for (그를 기다리는 너) 아무런 말 없이 (그 손을 놓고) 조금만 더 come on closer 나를 향해 let's go love soldier 아무런 이유 없이 너에게 달려가 너도 내 맘과 같다면 기다렸단 듯이 나에게 안겨봐 run to me lady 자꾸만 멀어져 가는 네게 지쳐가 아직 늦지 않았다면 baby please you & me (together forever) 이 자릴 지킬게 가 가 가 bye bye bye baby (다신 눈에 띄지마 니네 둘다 go run) 다 다 다 lie lie lie baby (사랑 웃기지마 얼마나 가나 go run) |-|Romanization= Naega neohante museun keun joe jyeotgie mwoga geuri jillyeotgie Nal ttokttokhi bwa (I got you, got you) An nochinda (everything's about you) Neomu saranghaedo joega doena Dan hanjumui jaega doega ( ) Daesung ( ) Seungri Jogeumman deo come on closer Neoreul hyanghae Taeyang Let's go love soldier All Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa All Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa } Taeyang/Seungri Ga, ga, ga, bye, bye, bye, baby T.O.P (dasin nune ttuijima, nine dulda go run) Taeyang/Seungri Da, da, da, lie, lie, lie, baby G-Dragon (sarang utgijima, eolmana gana go run) T.O.P Nega haedallan geon dahaejwosseo neul Himdeul ttaemyeon naega dallaejwosseo Geureonde neon tteona gane beolsseo Taeyang (baby come back to me) G-Dragon Oneul neoui geu namjal mannasseo Geu yeopen niga aniyeosseo Kkirikkiri aju jal mannasseo Taeyang (baby come back to me) Taeyang What you waiting for Daesung Geureul gidarineun neo Taeyang Amureon mal eobsi Seungri Geu soneul noko Daesung Jogeumman deo, come on closer Nareul hyanghae Taeyang Let's go love soldier All Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Taeyang Gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago All Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Taeyang Neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago Seungri Amureon iyu eobsi neoege dallyeoga Neodo nae mamgwa gatdamyeon Daesung Gidaryeotdan deusi naege angyeobwa Run to me lady Taeyang Jakkuman meoreojyeo ganeun nege jichyeoga Ajik neutji anhatdamyeon Baby please, you and me G-Dragon Together forever Taeyang I jaril jikilge All Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Taeyang Gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago All Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Taeyang Neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago Taeyang/Seungri Ga, ga, ga, bye, bye, bye, baby T.O.P (dasin nune ttuijima, nine dulda go run) Taeyang/Seungri Da, da, da, lie, lie, lie, baby G-Dragon (sarang utgijima, eolmana gana go run) |-|English= Trivia * The song samples "Scatman" by wikipedia:Scatman John. Category:Songs Category:Remember Category:2008 releases